


The room isn't so quiet anymore

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IzuAnzu, Post-Breakup Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Listening to music wasn’t the same as listening to her laugh when she said he acted like a mother, reading books wasn’t the same as reading her messages whenever they couldn’t meet. Ever since she left everything felt so wrong, so frustrating.“It’s not wrong to protect yourself, Anzu. Even so, everyone deserves a second chance to be better. Please knock some sense into that bastard Sena!"A sequel to my other fic "Quiet Room"





	The room isn't so quiet anymore

**Author's Note:**

> yo i listened to Kiss & Make Up - BLACKPINK ft Dua Lipa while writing this  
> English isn't my native language, sorry!

_“Have you ever loved me more than your pride, Izumi?”_

It had been weeks, but her words felt like leaving an open wound in his chest which continued to bleed of guilt and regret. He regretted it. He regretted holding onto his pride when he could just hold her, when he could just make her stay.

He should’ve let her go, but he couldn’t. All these efforts to distract himself was in vain. Listening to music wasn’t the same as listening to her laugh when she said he acted like a mother, reading books wasn’t the same as reading her messages whenever they couldn’t meet, nothing was the same. Ever since she was gone everything felt so wrong, so frustrating _._

People were right, the worst part of a breakup is how there’s always memory to remember in everything you see because you’ve spent so much time doing things together before. There was always her whenever he tried to shift his mind from one thing to another.

From his bed, Izumi took a glance at the ring on the nightstand. That ring wasn’t supposed to be there. It was supposed to be in her finger, matched with his one _. It wasn’t supposed to look that lonely_.

If only he could start over, he wouldn’t let her be the only one chasing anymore. He’d catch her. He’d tell her everything she wanted to know; no trying to play the strongest by hiding things anymore. From the beginning she never mind him to be weak, why didn’t he think like that before?

Stupid, prideful bastard.  What is that pride for?

“Ah, shit,” he put a hand over his face. “I want to see you…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Secchan, stop it. You’re only ruining yourself.”

Izumi didn’t pay any attention to Ritsu as he drank yet another glass of alcohol. Izumi had been going to night club often nowadays. He never went to this kind of place before nor he drink that’s why the others decided to tag along with him because they were worried. It was only Ritsu today who could go.

The raven-haired man scowled, _this guy really planned to destroy himself._

Ritsu snatched his bottle when Izumi was about to pour another glass, the man glared, “What the hell is your problem, Kuma-kun? I never ask you to be here in the first place!”

“You’re the problem, Secchan. Seeing you getting drunk every night is not a pleasant sight,” Ritsu sighed. “What happened to that ‘I am a professional, I am strict with my diet, and I will do whatever it takes to maintain my perfect form’ attitude? You have gone out of control, stop it. This is not like you.”

“Aren’t you being unusually talkative today? Just go home.”

“Anzu wouldn’t want to see you like this, you know?”

His grip on the glass tightened, Izumi snorted.

“That is,” he chuckled bitterly. “Only if she does want to see me _at all_.”

If not, then what was the point?

 

* * *

 

 

[ _“Hey, what are you thinking? I was near your place and saw a girl entered your apartment just now, Senacchi. What about Anzu-chan? Aren’t you guys going to get married? Hello? Hellooo??? Bastard, answer me!”_ ]

The grey-haired man just accepted the call without any intention to answer. He could hear his former classmate got very angry at him on the other end, saying he betrayed his trust and that he regretted giving up because he thought Izumi could make her happy. Izumi listened in silence.

He deserved the scolding.

He might not know what happened between him and Anzu but what he said was all true.

“Come on, don’t answer phone when you’re with me~”

[ _“… Is that a girl’s voice? H-hahaha, I can’t believe this… I don’t know what happened all these years but you know what, man?”_ ]

His heart sank at his next words.

[ _“You’re being the worst right now.”_ ]

Finally Kaoru hung up.

“The worst, huh?” Izumi murmured. He was indeed the worst, he even made the best girl in his life cry.

“What are you spacing out for? Geez!” the girl in front of him tried to sulk in a cutesy way before sneaking her arms around his neck. “Let’s just continue what we left off, shall we?”

Izumi suddenly felt disgusted. He was surely the one who brought her here but now just the sight of her was already pissing him off.  “Your voice sounds too much like a bitch and it’s annoying,” he pushed her away from him. “Why did I bring you here again? Well, I don’t remember so can you get out? My mood isn’t so good, just get out now.”

Of course, he also deserved that slap.

“You’re such a jerk,” she rushed out and closed the door with a loud bang.  “No wonder you’re being dumped!”

The room was all silence again after he got the door slammed in front of his face. The room was quiet, he had never disliked silence this much before. Suddenly he felt so exhausted that his legs gave in, he slumped to the floor.

Kaoru’s words replayed again and again in his head. He shouldn’t get so cocky back then, trying to win her, if she couldn’t even make her happy in the end.

“Sorry, Kao-kun.”

 

* * *

 

  

“Izumi-chan, look Makoto-chan is here to see you.”

The other members of Knights had tried to explain Izumi’s situation to his favorite junior, hoping he could cheer him up, but Izumi didn’t even do as much as sparing a glance. Trickstar had heard about the news of their breakup but he never thought it would be this bad. Makoto frowned, “Hello, Izumi-san?”

“Sorry, Yuu-kun. Can you come back later, I’m kind of busy,” Izumi said while looking at his phone, a cigarette on his right hand. Makoto could take a bit glance at it, he probably just scrolled through his gallery.  “And if this is about what the guys told you… Listen,”

He finally looked at the younger man.

“This is none of your business, Yuu-kun.”

Makoto and Arashi flinched, that was the first time. Despite having a girlfriend, Izumi would still treat him so fondly like a little brother, he would still get excited every time they meet. That’s why, even Makoto being pushed away like this got them shook.

He wouldn’t listen to anyone, _except her._

Leo put his hand on Arashi’s shoulder.

“We count on you, Naru.”

There’s only one thing they could try to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“Anzu-chan, long time no see,” The blond immediately hugged the brunette as soon he saw her entering the café they promised to meet at. “Thank you very much for coming here. I missed you, sweetheart~”

“I missed you too, onee-chan,” she smiled. He stroked her cheek once again before pulling her to take a seat across him. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

Arashi tensed in his place, he still hesitated despite knowing she probably would’ve guessed it. They shouldn't be poking their noses in someone else's problem like this but they had frown too worried. As her big sister figure he could only hope she would listen to him. He smiled sadly, “You know… It’s about Izumi-chan.”

She clenched her fists, her heart stung at the mention of his name and Arashi noticed it. She faked a cheerfulness. _What a painful sight to know that they were hurting because the both of them didn’t actually want it_ , Arashi thought.

“That guy has gone out of control since you guys part,” he continued. “We’re afraid at this rate he will ruin himself.”

“What did he do?”

The man took a deep breath, “You knew that he’s a professional who always manages to maintain his health perfectly, right? Now he’s getting drunk almost every day and he started to smoke too. It was horrible to see.”

Anzu widened her eyes. Izumi couldn’t even stand the smell of nicotine before.

“He started playing around with different girls without minding about the risk of scandals, the agency has been so angry at him. He just tried to distract his mind from you by trying everything, Anzu-chan.” Arashi took her hand, “Despite his pride and ego, he loved you this much. It drove him crazy when you left him. He’s just an unstable kid right now. He even rejected Makoto-chan. You’re probably the only one he’d listen.”

She couldn’t believe this.

“I know it must be hard for you, but Anzu-chan…” his grip on her hand tightened. “Can you please give him at least one more chance?”

 _Why?_ Deciding to end it all wasn’t an easy choice to begin with, why should he make it even harder for her?

She glanced at her phone, there’s a reason why she still hadn’t removed the sticker of them which she stuck on the back of her flip phone case.

“Please, Anzu-chan… Just one more chance to make it up.”

She was too afraid to get hurt again. Was she just being a coward?

Anzu bit her bottom lip.

“Just, one more chance.”

 

* * *

 

 

Leo had driven her to the club which Izumi frequently went to recently. He offered to accompany her inside but she refused, saying it was a matter between them and she should take care of it herself. It was her fault for being cowardice after all.

Hearing her, Leo patted her head.

“It’s not wrong to protect yourself, Anzu. Even so, everyone deserves a second chance to be better. Thank you for giving him this chance~” he smiled. “Please knock some sense into that bastard, scold him for making everyone worry. I know you can do it, Anzu!”

She nodded firmly before making her way inside the building.

The club reeked of alcohol and the loud music felt like banging on her eardrums, her head hurt. She never liked this kind of place. Among the sea of people dancing on the dance floor she desperately searched for a certain grey-haired man. Finally she found him sitting on the couch in the corner, surrounded by women in sexy attire. It’d be a lie if she said her heart didn’t sink at the sight.

She was about to give up when she felt her resolve wavered, but when she noticed he looked drunk she grew concerned. Anzu saw one of the women pulled on his hand, “Hey, let’s dance. You’re just drinking and sitting here, that’s so boring.”

“You guys…” Izumi didn’t move an inch from his seat, he just squinted at them. “… are not Anzu, are you?”

The women looked at each other and rolled their eyes, “Whoever that Anzu bitch is… No, we’re not her. Come one, just forget abou—“

“Screw off.”

“What?“

He drank too much, now his head hurt like hell, and this noisy hag made it even worse. “Do you not hear me? Where are you getting those ears? Some kind of a give-away reward? I said screw off! Your fashion sense is disgusting, by the way.”

She slapped him, “What a jerk.”

 _Heh, felt like he’d been hearing that often nowadays_.

When he was finally left alone, she approached him. He gawked at the time he first noticed her but he shook his head, “Did I miss her this much that I started seeing things? How annoying.” He almost chugged another shot but her hand stopped him.

“Idiot…”

“Anzu—?”

She lifted her hands to cup his face, “You’re a big idiot, Izumi… What are you doing getting drunk in this kind of place? Seems like I really can’t leave you alone.”

It could just be a dream or his hallucination, but the warmth from the tips of her fingers already assured him that she was real, here with him. After all this time he finally got to see her again. His heart felt like it was gonna burst.

Izumi couldn’t hold back, he pulled her into a kiss. She grimaced at the lingering taste of alcohol at first but soon indulged herself in it. It was deep, as if their longing for each other, apologies, and a plead to love again melted into the kiss. Anzu was the first to gasp for air but he kissed her again, multiple times until they actually stopped. They forehead touched, face flushed, and breathing ragged. His cyan irises met her aqua ones, he smiled. The man took her hand and leaded her outside to his car.

“Take you long enough to come back, Anzu.” He hugged her, he was truly glad. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have played tough and left you confused. I wouldn’t hurt you again, I promise, so… don’t ever leave again, stupid Anzu. Everyday felt so quiet, it’s deafening.”

“Damn right, you shouldn’t.” She stroked his back, “There, there. You're usually like a mother but now you sound like a big baby.”

“Can you put a little effort to not be annoying for a moment?” he grumbled, which made Anzu laughed.

“Sorry for being a coward and run away too. I decided to give another chance, please don’t disappoint me.”

“Of course, who do you think I am? I never disappoint.”

“Oh, is that so?” The girl raised a brow. “Let me recall what Knights said about your doings recently hmm they told me to scold you for making them worried. That kind of behavior is already disappointing.”

Izumi gulped, now he became aware of how embarrassing he acted the past days. “Argh, anyway!” He rummaged through his pocket to show her a familiar ring, the one she usually wore on her finger. “Give me your left hand.”

She did as she was told. “Were you always bringing that with you?”

“Well, what do you think?”

“You can choose any girl you want, you know?”

He didn’t speak until he was done sliding the ring into her ring finger. He scowled, “Look, how can I choose if you’re the only one who can be in the list? Don’t say ridiculous things, Anzu. That’s sooooo annoying!”

“Aren’t you still drunk?”

“You—“

His words stopped as their lips met once again, this time brief but enough for the sensation to linger on his lips. She smiled sweetly at him, the one he'd been missing all this time.

“I love you, Izumi.”

It caught him off guard for a moment.

“I love you too, goddammit.”

Now finally the room wouldn’t feel so quiet anymore.


End file.
